


shadows

by rubygs



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygs/pseuds/rubygs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadows

Feuilly knows it’s stupid to be scared of the long dark creeping fingers of darkness that seem to stretch on and on as he creeps through the silent hallway. He hugs the wall and tries to stay in the moonlight still shining through the window on the right because Bahorel always leaves the bathroom door open. Well he can’t be annoyed now because it’s saving him from the super scary evil shadow demons.  
Finally he makes it to his destination: the kitchen. And now, to complete his mission. Hesitant to turn on the light (save the electricity! Enj would say... save the money more like) he slides across to the cupboard with the glasses, grabs one, and then on to the sink where he can finally quench his thirst. The ginger gulped down the water, the long line of his throat working as he drank down the last drops. 

Yes. Mission complete, now to navigate the dangerous path back to bed. And Bahorel.  
The glass clunked into the sink, and- was that another sound? No it must have been the glass in the sink. Echoing or something. Still, be alert. Feuilly crept toward the same spot of moonlight and a semi-permanent safety. The wall an ever reliable guide. There, he was nearly saf-"BOOO!"  
A very undignified high-pitched scream rent the air, one that Feuilly would later admit to at the Musain in front of everyone because it would make Jehan laugh.  
“Bahorel you fucking bastard!”  
The man in name was too busy bent double laughing to actually take any notice of name calling  
“You fucking scared the shit out of me” Feuilly formed a soft fist and tried to hit his broad back, but the wheezing breaths and laughter coming from the shorter man made him stop.  
Bahorel was half heartedly trying to apologise but the shorter man couldn’t quite draw enough breath to make it past the first syllable of 'Sorry' let alone anything longer. Feuilly sighed and then told him “I’m gonna murder you. And you’re sleeping on the floor tonight, I don’t care about your back” 

Hours later, Feuilly turned over in his sleep and snuggled into the warmth of Bahorel.


End file.
